


over the telephone line

by planetundersiege



Series: NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, I discovered a new kink writing this, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020, Phone Sex, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020: Day 6: Phone sexHe sat by his work desk, holding his telephone closely to his ear as he listened the Crowley’s deep, soothing voice.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643317
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62
Collections: NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020





	over the telephone line

He sat by his work desk, holding his telephone closely to his ear as he listened the Crowley’s deep, soothing voice, like a melody in Aziraphale’s ear.

They had talked for over an hour, and the tension and topic had changed extremely, and now, Aziraphale sat there, with an aching bulge in his pants while Crowley talking seductively over the phone line.

“There’s so much I want to do to you right now angel. I want to pull you into a deep kiss and undress you, and run my hands all over your soft body, while I listen to you whimper my name. Do you want that?”

His instincts told him to nod, even though he knew the demon wasn’t in the room with him.

“Yes… yes Crowley. I need you so much.”

“Then touch yourself for me, and tell me everything. Are you unbuckling your pants now angel?

“I’m about too…” Aziraphale began as he undid his belt and gently put it on his desk, and then slid his pants and underwear down, revealing his hard member, aching with precum. He gently placed a hand on it. “My hand is on my member.”

“Good angel, move and pretend it’s me. Tell me everything you want me to do to you.”

He did, he slowly began to run his hand up and down over his aching effort, and inhaled sharply at the sudden pleasure. He closed his eyes and imagined that a certain red hair demon was standing on his knees beside him, stroking him.

“You’re stroking me painfully slowly, looking me in my eyes as you place kisses on my inner thigh, soft gentle ones.”

He heard a quick yelp from the other line, a sign Crowley was touching himself too, and just realizing it was way to arousing for Aziraphale, all he could do was imagine him in the same situation he was in, stroking his cock as they spoke.

“Yes angel, you’re so lovely. And I’ll give you all the kisses you want… fuck… you make me so hard.”

Aziraphale bit his lip, speeding up his rhythm while tightening his grip around himself, Crowley’s breathing was becoming visibly ragged, and it made the angel act on pure instincts, craving pleasure, imagining his lover, his fantasy becoming wilder.

“Crowley. I want to be inside you… thrust into you until you moan my name… I want you to become a squirming mess.”

“Fuck… angel, please. I would die for that. How do I feel?”

“You’re so warm and tight…  _ oh Crowley _ , you feel amazing. I wanna thrust into you so badly, and kiss you my dear.”

“Angel… I’m already close, your voice is too hot, too much. I’m thinking of how good you feel inside of me, how you fill me up with your cock and make me go crazy.”

Aziraphale swore he was going crazy, he had forgotten to breathe, all on his mind being Crowley, and the quick rhythm of his strokes, he was close too.

“Me too Crowley…”

“Can I cum for you?”

“ _ Please. _ ”

A few seconds later, and Aziraphale heard how Crowley inhaled quickly and then let out a quick and loud moan, before becoming almost silent, his ragged breathing being all he heard on the line. The breathing seemed to almost match up with Aziraphale’s heartbeat, that, along with his strokes and the image of Crowley sitting on his throne in his flat, phone in hand, cumming to his voice was what brought him over the edge.

He let out a loud groan, calling out Crowley’s name, as he released, spilling semen onto his thighs, and with a miracle, quickly removing the mess.

He just sat there, listening to his lover’s breathing, and once both had recovered, their previous conversation resumed like nothing had happened.


End file.
